The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Safekeeping of firearms is an issue of considerable importance to every gun owner. Generally, it is not enough to simply “lock up” a firearm and additional precautions should be taken to ensure a firearm cannot be discharged even it is locked away in a secure cabinet or display case. Also, quick unlocking of the firearm may be desired, even if a key used to lock up the firearm is not available.
Accordingly, a need exists for alternative quick release storage and locking systems for firearms.